The present invention relates to the field of lighting equipment, and more specifically relates to a solar decorative light
Decorative light is a decorative lighting equipment generally used for creating and enhancing indoor atmosphere. Decorative lights in the market have various designs, one of which being a flower shape decorative light, which includes multiple decorative plastic flowers designed according to different flower species and light beads mounted on the decorative plastic flowers. The decorative plastic flowers are plural in number, and each of the decorative plastic flowers is directly installed with a respective light bead. When the light beads are lighted up, the lights emitted from the light beads illuminate on the decorative plastic flowers to create and enhance the surrounding atmosphere.
However, this kind of decorative light requires a hole to be opened on each decorative plastic flower to sleeve a light bead. Furthermore, a large quantity of decorative plastic flowers may be used to maximize the aesthetic value of the decorative light. Therefore, each flower has to be processed during production, and this in turns complicates the manufacturing procedures and increases the production costs. Also, installing the light beads to the flowers imply repeated actions of installation over and over again until all the flowers are installed with the light beads. As such, the decorative light requires tedious processing steps and complicated manufacturing procedures.